I will stay
by Horselove12345
Summary: For years Lucy had heard about the heart breaking Natsu Dragneel. Never once meeting him. Or even talking to him. Until one night she's awoken to her best friend talking on the phone with him. Since the eighth grade Lucy has sworn off boys. Knowing just how much trouble they can be. But when Natsu comes along will he change things? Will she fall in love again? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail, and out of character will occur. Sorry I haven't updated anything, i've been quite busy. I'll try to update again soon. yours truly-sam**

"Why'd you call me?" A soft voice woke me from a deep sleep of blue eyes and wonder. I pull the blanket up to my shoulder and sit up, looking my best friend in the eye as she talks on the phone. My left eyebrow twitching.

"Yuki, who the hell are you talking to at three in the morning?" I growl at her.  
"Hold on…" She murmurs, and places the phone on her small shoulder. "Natsu, Lucy. He called telling me he missed me."

"Let me see the phone." I reach out for the object, and she hands it to me willingly. Knowing full well if she didn't id be sitting on her.

"Why the fuck are you calling at three in the morning you fucking prick?" I hiss into the receiver.  
"You really don't like me do you?" He asks disregarding my question.  
"No I don't. You're a prick dumbass." I say rolling my eyes. Over the phone I hear him laugh _Holy shit, stop laughing that's hot._ I shake my head throwing the thought away. Best friends ex. NO Lucy no. That's wrong.  
"Look its three in the morning, I don't like you. Yuki doesn't like you. Why don't you fuck off?" I say hitting the end call button.

Four months later.

Leila: I know you and Natsu have some beef so work it out please? You're my best friend and I really like him Lucy.  
Me: Fine. But he better apologize first.  
Leila: Ok.  
My head lay in my hands as I reread the first conversation. What was I thinking? He's trouble. Trouble to the fullest. She's going to end up getting hurt just like Yuki. I glare at my laptop. Yuki. Stupid bitch. Drama starting skank. Looking back down at y laptop I notice a new message box.

Natsu: Thank you J fr. Cause you know what happened then was stupid

me: I aint being nice till you say sorry.  
Natsu: Awe. Ok fine want me to say I'm sorry. Ok I will. (I'm sorry you were friends with a lil hoe who got you to do what she wanted you to do. But beside that I'm sorry for saying that.  
Me: Ight apology accepted, your welcome btw. And it was majorly stupid.

.

This is going to backfire on you big time young lady my inner self says glaring at me. Shaking my head I close my laptop and go to bed with my head swimming with thoughts.

 _Hot, to hot. Turning over I burry my head in something. Wait…it's warm…and breathing? Looking down I see an arm, what the hell is this? Leaning up on my elbows I look down at the figure below me, sleeping silently. HOLY SHIT! What the fuck is this? I shake my head, hard. No way. This is a dream. I'd rather be cuddling with my gay ex then Natsu!_

"LUCY WAKE UP!" A small but loud voice rang out beside my ear. Rolling over the edge of my bed I land on the floor with a loud thud. Giggling being heard behind me I look at my baby sister, Aurora. Glaring at her I stand and place my hands on my hips.  
"Why'd you wake me up?" I growled at her. Holding her sides she took a breath.  
"Someone's here to see you." She giggled again, turned and left our room. Rolling my eyes I followed her, glancing down at my clothing. Black yoga shorts with skulls randomly placed on them and a black loose crop top that said "Devils child" on it. Shrugging I walked down the hall and into the living room where my best friend Levy stood talking with my parents. Turning to me she smiled and giggled a little.  
"Nice hair. Get dressed, I have a surprise for you." She smiled bigger. Shaking my head, I smiled back.  
"What do I wear?" I asked. Turning around she picked up a backpack and threw it to me. Catching me almost toppled me over. What was in here bricks? Groaning I went back to my room. Putting the back on my bed I took my hair out of its messy bun. Having curly hair sucked, it never cooperated. It stuck out it a million different ways and the humidity made it worse. Making it puffy. Sighing I plugged in my straightener. Went to my vanity and pulled out my makeup bag. Withdrawing my liquid eyeliner, mascara, light pink eye shadow, lip-gloss and a light blush I got to work on that. Put my hair into sections and straightened that. Smiling I looked in the mirror, I looked good. Glancing at the bag on my bed I rolled my eyes and opened it.

Pulling out some jeans, a midnight blue laced bra with light blue trimming and silver bow in-between the cups, and matching panties. Geez what was this women doing? Setting me up for a date? Sighing I reached into the bag and pulled out some socks that said "trouble" on one and "maker" on the other, the finally pulled out a tight looking blue t-shirt. Slipping the outfit on I checked the mirror. I gapped at myself. During getting dressed I had put my hair in a high ponytail. My bangs hanging in front of my face, my make up was spot on. The T-shirt hugged my strong girlish looking body and the jeans made my ass pop, the pockets on them was embroidered with a silver-blue stitching. The tight dark wash jeans, hugged my legs tightly. I marveled myself. But wasn't there something missing? Anytime she bought me an outfit this time a year there were shoes and a jacket involved.

Walking into the living room with my phone and pack of cigarettes in my back pocket I looked at Levy for approval. She nodded and slid a box over to me. Opening it, I smiled at what was inside. Boots. Not just any boots. But cowboy boots. The kind I liked. Deep brown leather, with wave like stitching around them, the toe being cut square like. No point. Smiling big I slipped the boots on and stood up.  
"I have a good idea as to what we're doing miss." I said giggly. She nodded and told my parents that we'd be back around ten.

Hours later I was riding. And not in an arena. She had entered me in a competition. Sure it was for beginners and it was like an auction. We would ride and the judges, being stables would pick out who they wanted riding for them. There were ten judges. But the one I wanted was the one everyone wanted. _Silver Bells Stables_. Most of the riders there were stuck up pricks. But the instructors were top of the line; you couldn't get any better then them.  
"Ok so you're doing cross country and show jumping. You already got their attention because they were both full and a rider's horse got into an accident. Plus Aladdin here doesn't like not getting attention here." She said patting the beautiful blue roan paint. Nodding I waited patiently watching the riders time, counting their faults, watching their every move. Suddenly the speakers boomed, calling my name to the gate of the cross-country trail course.

Trotting Aladdin over to the gate, I sat deep in the saddle, heels, down and ready to beat the top time. _DING DING_ , The bell sounded, gate opened and Aladdin bolted forward with my command. Disappearing into the trees, we cleared three log jumps, a creek, and a haystack of three. Coming to a small clearing we cantered across, I noticed some deer by the edge of the tree line watching us. Smiling I kicked Aladdin into a fast canter and rushed forward to the next jump. A bigger stack of logs, we cleared it easily. Dunking under a low hanging branch we were close to the end. I knew our time was good. I've had more difficult courses to complete with horses that hated being ridden. The last three jumps were easily cleared and we cantered through the gate with a smile on my face and pep in Aladdin's step.

Sliding off the happy horse I beamed as Levy walked over to me.  
"I swear sometimes you show off a little." She said shaking her head giggling a little. Shrugging I looked at the scoreboard. 4:15. Lucy Heartfilia. Making my smile bigger. Turning around jumping I hugged the closest person. Breathing in I expected the smell of marijuana and old books. Instead I get fire and something I can't quite name. Letting go of the person I staggered back and looked em in the eye. Black orbs stared right back. A small blush creeping up my face I stuttered in front of Natsu Dragneel.


	2. raged

Smirking he tilted his head. Standing a good six inches above me, his obsidian eyes looking into my brown ones. The look on his face said it all. He hadn't expected to see me here. And he was enjoying seeing me off guard. The usual snarky remark I gave him being obliterated by the look in his eyes.  
"Well lookie who it is." He said walking toward me, hands in his pockets. Standing my ground I found my footing and stood as tall as I could. Narrowing my eyes, I looked up at him. _Fucking Christ hes hot._ I thought momentarily before kicking the thought out.  
"What are you doing here?" I growled, crossing my arms. Rolling his eyes, he looked over his shoulder and nodded at someone. Turning back to me he dropped the smirk and actually smiled. Throwing me off guard.

"Same thing you're doing. Riding." His eyes shined and his voice came out smooth. Dropping my tough act I smiled back.  
"Who do you want to ride for?"  
"I'm going for Silver Bells, but Blue Skies wouldn't be bad either. I didn't know you ride." He stated looking past me and at Aladdin. A blush crept up my face. What was with me today? My friends dating him. Get a grip Lucy.  
"Yea, I started a couple of years ago. His names Aladdin, he's my friends uncles." I stated grabbing his reins, the leather on my skin cooling my nerves a bit. When did my heart start racing? How long have I been breathing like this? What the hell?  
"Cool. And good job at beating my time. I was gonna be mad if it was anybody with just luck, but it looks like you have talent." He stated smirking again. Relaxing my I smirked back.

"And what would you have done if it was just luck?" I asked sarcastically.

A spark ignited in his eyes. "To a guy maybe start a fight, to another girl, probably called her some names and made her cry. But to you…" He let his sentence drop. Oh no. What? My heartbeat picked up it pace.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA SHOW JUMPING." The intercom boomed above us, making me jump.

"I got to go. Talk to you later" I said rushing off.

A couple hours later 87 riders along with their horses stood in front of the ten judges. Names being called, being told who had liked them and wanted them to ride for them. I was the 35 rider in the long line and waiting patiently to be told whom I could be riding for, I looked down the long line. Looking for a pink haired boy. Not being able to see him I sat astride Aladdin. Three years ago I didn't think I'd have had the chance to be able to ride for a stable, or even ride at all. Memories of my 8th grade year flashed through my head. Bruises and screaming. Love and hate. Confusion. Mistakes. Who would have thought that a boy in 8th grade could be so aggressive?  
"Lucy Heartfilia?" A feminine voice ripped me out of my nightmare of a past.  
"Yes ma'am." I said sitting straighter.  
"Silver Bells. Winter Green. And Riverside. Pick one." She said sweetly.  
"Silver Bells." I said beaming. Aladdin sensing my mood picked up his head in glory and swished his tail. I was officially a Silver Bells riding student.

An hour later I was loading Aladdin into the trailer for the trip home. During my small celebration Silver Bells best riding instructor had confronted me saying "Congratulations Lucy I look forward to seeing you ride in my class. You'll be riding a recently new horse of ours if you don't mind. I think you'll get along perfectly." Beaming at him I agreed and he gave me a schedule and left to confront other riders.

"Hey!" A deep voice sounded off nearby making me jump. Turning I was greeted by pink hair and obsidian orbs. Holy Mavis. That smile, those eyes. You could tell there was a hell of a story to tell behind them. Full of adventure. That smile could say a million things. Tell me your story. I wanted to say but shook my head clear.

"Hi." I said breathlessly. What was with me? Why am I only this way around him?

"Silver Bells?" he asked. Beaming at him I nodded. A sparkle set in his eyes.

"Great I'll see you there Blondie." And with that I watched him walk back to his blue pickup truck hitched with a trailer and drive off.

Four days later I was walking down the isle of Silver Bells riding stable. The stable was clean and pristine. Horses' heads poked out of their stalls. I was looking for one a bit different from Max or Ace. Rain Storm. Something about the name set a fire in my belly and excited I like no other. Passing a black Arabian with a star on her forehead and a Chestnut with a white tipped ear I found myself standing in front of a stall door with a plaque with " _Rain Storm"_ engraved onto it. Looking into the stall my jaw dropped. It wasn't a high breed horse. But it certainly stood out from them. The black and gray mustang looked back at me with blue eyes. His tail long almost touching the floor. Tangled though. His mane was just as tangled and draping over his neck like a curtain.

"Miss Heartfilia!" Mr. Lindors voice boomed down the aisle scaring me and some of the horses.

'Hello Mr. Lindor. Beautiful horse." I complimented. Nodding he set down a large chest with the American flag on it. "This is Rains caring chest. You'll be spending the day grooming him." He said smiling. Nodding I slid the chest over to his stall and opened it. Finding all that I needed in it.  
"By the way Lucy, he's never been ridden so take caution." He said walking away. Great I thought. This horse's biggest fear right now was probably me.

Walking up to the stall door I stuck my hand in slowly, making sure I didn't spook the horse. Looking Closer I could see burs were stuck in it coat. Sighing to myself I knew this was going to be a long day.

"Let's get started shall we Storm?" I asked the horse, walking slowly into the stall with a halter and lead rope. I slid the lead rope over my shoulder and the halter onto my wrist. The horse being in the far back corner I sat in the middle of the stall with my eyes closed. Listening to the sounds of the stable around me. Being four in the morning there wasn't much activity.

An hour must have passed before I heard the soft movement in the back of the stall. Hooves rustling fresh star. One step, pause. Two step pause. Three, four. And soon enough I could feel hot breath on my face. First my forehead, then my eyes and cheeks. Ending at my collarbone I opened my eyes to closed blue ones. Slowly I placed my hand on his cheek and stroked it before gently placing the halter over his head and fastening it under his chin. As if not caring he rested his head on my shoulder. Clipping the lean rope to the halter I stroked his neck before standing slowly, letting my legs stretch before I gripped the lead rope tightly and slowly we walked into the hall and I tied him to a post and started grooming him. Ever so slowly getting the knots and burs out of his beautiful coat.

*NATSUS POINT OF VEIW*

Arabians had to be the most stubbornness breed of horses I had to know. It took me an hour to get Tempest out of her stall. And about five to fully groom her. And just when I was about to finish grooming her by picking her hooves and high pitched scream filled the stable. Tempest shying at every sound kicked out, hitting me in the chest. The pain shooting through me and knocking me back a couple of feet. Pissed, I stood and went to check her ties. Tight and secured. Good.

Walking down the aisle quietly I didn't stop till another scream split the air. Two stalls down was a buffy horse tall and raging. The post he was tied to wasn't going to hold much longer.

"Get the fuck off of me!" The voice screamed again. A loud smacking sound filled the air after. The horse, stopping his rampage looked at me, then turned his head to the stall and back. Nodding I rushed over to the entrance. And what I saw made my blood boil like nothing before ever had.


End file.
